Steel Angels
by ReTsU-SaMa
Summary: ¿Cual es el poder que posee una profecia? Dos pilotos de Gundam descubriran esto en un viaje a un mundo que no habian soñado conocer...hasta entonces. Crossover de Gundam Wing y Candidate for Goddess
1. Capitulo 1: Debris

Capitulo 1: Debris

Afueras del planeta Tierra, Enero del año 197 D.C.:

"¡Cuidado!"

El gundam Heavy Arms eludio las rafagas de disparos de los Mobile Suits enemigos. El Famoso escuadron gundam, formado por Los gundams Sandrock, Deathscythe, Heavy Arms, Altron y el famoso Wing Zero, se encontraba en batalla espacial con una unidad especial de los restos de Colmillo Blanco, la ultima que quedaba, esta empleaba el ultimo arma prototipo de la ex-corporacion, un gundam extraño y automatizado que denominaban Neve Ziel. Este coloso media el doble de altura que un gundam, no tenia piernas y tenia un impresionante arsenal de armas sofisticadas. Estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal rato a los pilotos.

Heero, Quatre, Duo y Trowa se encontraban a bordo de sus gundams en una ardua batalla con los Mobile Suits enemigos. Estos habian sido rescatados de ser destruidos en el sol por un joven genio llamado Demian Wielant, un cientifico prodigioso de La Tierra, creador de varios proyectos para progreso de la humanidad.

Junto a ellos se encontraba un nuevo piloto del gundam Altron, un joven de unos 14 años llamado Shang Weihao, un habilidoso novato.

Duo: "Tsk...este monstruo no se rinde..."

Trowa: "Me estoy quedando sin municiones."

Quatre: "Como pudo Colmillo Blanco crear un monstruo asi en tiempos de paz?"

Trowa: "Shang, que tal te sientes en tu primer batalla en el espacio? Parece que ya dominas bien el Altron."

Shang: "Bueno...es un tanto diferente a una batalla aerea pero logro acostumbrabrme."

Trowa: "Muy bien."

Heero: "Cambiaremos la estrategia de batalla, el Neve Ziel posee escudos muy fuertes. Atacaremos po..."

No hubo tiempo para escuchar el nuevo plan de Heero porque el Neve Ziel se movio a velocidad increible y ataco al Deathschythe con una fuerte embestida. Por su puesto su armazon de titanio mezclado con gundanium lo protegio de daño alguno (que fue inexistente). El Deathscythe retrocedio varios metros. Duo habia sentido el impacto.

Duo: "Ouch...infeliz!!!"

"Duo! Estas bien?!" se escucho la voz de Quatre por el comunicador de la pantalla. Quatre ahora llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo en la parte de atrás.

Duo: "Mas o menos...este pedazo de mierda metalica me las va a pagar!!!" dijo mientras su pelo comenzaba a emanar una luz verde... Maldicion!! No otra vez! Quedate adentro! en ese momento el filo de la guadaña del Deathscythe se duplico en tamaño.

Shang: "Duo, que le ocurre a tu arma? Tu cabello esta brillando!! Estas bien?"

Duo no respondio, estaba en un estado frenetico. El Deathscythe se abalanzo sobre el Neve Ziel. Y dio un guadañazo sobre este y quebro su escudo de energia y corto uno de sus brazos.

Ninguno de los otros pilotos podia creer lo que Duo acababa de hacer...De un golpe habia quebrado el invencible escudo de energia y cortado uno de los brazos de este.

No hubo mucho tiempo para impresionarse, ya que recibieron una señal en sus radares.

Quatre: "Atencion! Un Agujero de Gusano se acaba de abrir cerca del Neve Ziel! Oh no...Duo!!!"

Orbita del planeta Zion, Estacion GIS, año 2024 D.C.:

Philpleria Deed (o como la conocemos los fans de CfG: Phil), la mecanica de la Ingrid Agui Keameia, se encontraba como siempre, persiguiendo al piloto del mecha, Rioroute Vilgyna, y regañandolo como siempre por su falta de compromiso y despreocupacion.

Phil: "Rioroute! Basta! Debes ir a prepararte para la revision! Ademas acabas de cenar!"

Rioroute: "Si, si, cierto, pero no tuve postre asi que...a la cafeteria otra vez!"

Rioroute salio corriendo. Phil se rindio y decidio detenerse un segundo a descansar, alli encontro a Artz, el joven piloto y hermano del difunto Aunesto, mirando por la ventana hacia el espacio infinito. Este volteo y sonrio.

Phil: "Hola Artz, como estas?"

Artz: "Muy bien, y tu Phil?"

Phil: "Bien...bueno, no del todo...lidiando con Rio, como siempre."

Ambos rieron.

Phil: "Que haces aquí Artz?"

Artz: "Tan solo miraba el espacio...tengo el presentimiento que algo muy grande pasara hoy."

Phil: "Te parece?"

Artz: "Si, muy pronto tal vez..."

Phil sabia que Artz no tenia presentimientos ligeros. Cuando decia algo era lo mas posible que se cumpliera.

De repente, como eco a los pensamientos de Phil, se oyo una alarma.

"Atencion! Atencion! Se acaba de detectar un Agujero de gusano en el perimetro de la base, se ruega al personal estar alerta!"

Phil: Un agujero de gusano? Aquí en la estacion GIS? Que pasara?

Año 197 D.C.:

Duo no pudo evitar el agujero. Estaba siendo absorbido por este junto al Neve Ziel.

Duo: "No puedo zafar de la gravedad!!! Ayuda!!!"

Quatre: "Duo!!!"

Shang: "Quatre!!! Que haces?"

Quatre: "Si alcanzo la potencia de propulsion justa podre sacarlo del campo gravitatorio del agujero!"

Shang: "Pero Quatre!! Eso es casi imposible!! Quatre?! Responde!!"

Quatre no pudo escuchar ya que corto la comunicación y se dirigio a toda potencia hacia el Deathscythe. En eso el cabello de Quatre comenzo a brillar.

Duo: "Quatre?"

Quatre: "No te preocupes, te sacare de ahí."

Desgraciadamente la reserva del propulsor del Sandrock ya se habia gastado durante el combate. Por lo que la potencia disminuyo y quedaron atrapados junto con el Neve Ziel en la fuerza del agujero. Los restantes gundams miraban impotentes.

Shang: "Nooo!!!"

El Altron comenzo a dirigirse hacia los gundams que ya no tenian esperanza, pero fue obstruido por el Heavy Arms.

Shang: "Apartate Trowa! Hay que salvarlos!"

Trowa: "No iras ahí, no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Shang: "Pero...!"

Trowa: "Aunque quisieramos no seria posible salvarlos...Hice la promesa a Wufei que te protegeria y no faltare a ella...te guste o no..."

Shang no pudo contestar, con furia e impotencia miro la horrorosa tragedia.

Trowa: "Diablos!...Quatre, Duo...desde el fondo del alma, disculpenme..."

Mientras tanto, cerca de la boca del agujero, los 2 pilotos observaban su destino.

Quatre: "Diablos...es el fin..."

Duo observaba al coloso Neve Ziel, en eso se le ocurrio una idea.

Duo: "Tal vez no...Quatre! Ya que no podemos salir al menos usaremos al Neve Ziel para protegernos."

Quatre: "Eh?"

Duo: "El Neve Ziel es el gundam "invencible" verdad?"

Quatre: "Eso decian."

Duo: "Bueno, entraremos al tunel pero detrás de este, de ese modo su armadura nos dara un poco de proteccion contra la fuerte gravedad del agujero."

Quatre: "Entendido. Hagamoslo."

Duo: "Rayos...espero que Hilde no se enoje..."

Ambos gundams se colocaron detrás del desactivado Neve Ziel y esperaron lo peor, con fe de que iban a salir de esta. En el momento que entraron al tunel el cabello de ambos comenzo a emanar una luz verde...

Año 2024 D.C.:

Las tecnicas se encontraban en el mando central. Los Pilotos a bordo de las Diosas se encontraban cerca de el agujero de gusano. Todos aguardaban que algo sucediera. En ese momento entro por la puerta. Azuma Hijikata, el instructor de pilotos del GOA.

Tune: "Profesor Hijikata? Que hace aquí?"

Hijikata: "GOA me ha enviado a supervisar el suceso del agujero. Estoy aquí en caso de que suceda cualquier anomalía. Procedan con la operación."

Tecnicas: "Entendido."

Segundos despues, el radar de Tune capto algo.

Tune: "Que? Hay 3 lecturas que provienen del agujero.

Hijikata: "Es Victim?"

Tune: "No, 2 de ellas emanan EX. La otra esta inactiva."

Por comunicación, los pilotos recibieron la informacion. Se dispusieron a elaborar un plan.

Gaurizu: "Ya lo escucharon, son tres. Dispongamos la formacion en caso de que sea un ataque."

Rioroute: "Me encargare de la defensa."

Yuu: "Hare soporte..."

Gaurizu: "Muy bien, listos todos. En standby y listos para comenzar! Artz! Detectas algo?"

Artz: "Estan por pasar el agujero. En unos segundos..."

En un momento salieron de el portal las fuentes de las lecturas. Una era un derroido robot de un tamaño apenas menor que el de una Diosa, detrás de este asomaron dos mechas que median la mitad del tamaño de una Diosa cada uno.

Rioroute: "Que son esos? Pro-ings?"

Gareas: "No, no tienen el emblema de GOA."

Artz: "Acabo de confirmarlo, hay humanos piloteando los robots mas chicos. Pero no hay forma de contactar por radio, captan otra frecuencia. Por otro lado, estan fuera de linea."

Gareas: "mmm...Leena!"

Leena: "Si?"

Gareas: "Hijikata esta con ustedes, no? Les enviamos la confirmacion visual de las lecturas. A ver si nos dan datos acerca de estos."

Las imágenes llegaron al GIS.

Leena: "Que son esas cosas?"

Phil: "No son pro-ings, no tienen el emblema de GOA."

Hijikata observo los mechas por unos segundos. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Hijikata: "NO PUEDE SER!!!"

Las tecnicas voltearon sin entender el porque de la reaccion del instructor.

Kazuhi: "Sr. Hijikata? Que paso."

Hijikata: "Hay que traer a esos 2 mechas aquí. Tengan extrema precaucion de no dañarlos! Son muy importantes!" Diciendo esto salio apresurado del centro ante la confusion de las tecincas.

En el Deathscythe, Duo observaba por una pantalla los inmensos mechas.

Duo: "Estos monstruos son Gundams? Que diablos paso aquí?..." Luego de decir esto, Duo quedo inconsciente...

Continuara…

Notas del autor: Que tal? Les gusta como empezo? Espero que si!

Plz no olviden de dejar su review para asi saber que les parecio! Arigatou!


	2. Capitulo 2: Las Sorpresas del futuro

Capitulo 2: Las sorpresas del futuro

"...

...mh?"

Duo abrio los ojos lentamente, ya no estaba en el gundam, estaba en una sala algo futuristica recostado en una cama.

?????: "Al fin despertaste."

Duo observo hacia un costado. Alli estaba una mujer rubia con guardapolvo desabrochado acompañada de una sonriente enfermera de cabellos verdes.

Duo: "Quien es usted?"

Mujer: "Soy la Dra. Rill Clifford y ella es una de mis enfermeras, Yukine Simmons. Estas en la enfermeria de la escuela militar GOA."

Duo: "escuela militar GOA? Que es eso?"

Dra. Clifford: "Sera mejor que te traiga a alguien que te explicara en detalle todo, por ahora descansa." Diciendo esto apreto un boton de un comunicador.

Dra. Clifford: "Hijikata, ya desperto el segundo."

Hijikata: "En serio? Voy para alla." respondio una voz aspera y masculina.

Duo en eso recordo a Quatre y se sobresalto.

Duo: "Y el otro chico?"

Dra. Clifford: "Te refieres al chico del otro mecha? Esta en la otra habitacion. No te preocupes, el esta bien."

Duo se tranquilizo un poco.

Duo: "Como llegue aquí?"

Dra. Clifford: "No llegaste, te trajeron."

Duo: "Eh?" Duo no entendio la respuesta.

Dra. Clifford: "Asombroso...salieron de un agujero de gusano ilesos...sus ADN's no los identifican como integrantes de alguna colonia conocida...de donde son?"

Duo: "...De L3."

Dra. Clifford: "L3? Donde es esa colonia?"

Duo: "Eh? Como que colonia? Es una de las principales colonias cerca de la Tierra." Dijo en un tono casi burlon.

Para la sorpresa de Duo, la Dra Clifford y la enfermera lo miraron con extrema sorpresa. Luego de unos momentos, la Dra. Clifford retomo la palabra.

Dra. Clifford: "Pero...eso es imposible!...a ver...oye, puedes decirme que año es?"

Duo: "Este...según me fije en un calendario...197 D.C."

La Dra Clifford y la enfermera se sobresaltaron. En eso entro un hombre de cabello gris que no pasaba de los 45 años. Miro a Duo unos momentos y luego camino hacia el.

Hombre: "Vaya, ya despertaste. Bienvenido a GOA Duo Maxwell."

Duo: "Eh? Como sabe mi nombre?" pregunto confundido.

Hombre: "Ya te lo explicare...primero que nada me presentare: Soy Azuma Hijikata, instructor de pilotos de la escuela militar GOA."

Duo: "Otra vez ese nombre...que es GOA?"

Hijikata: "Je je...no te apresures...ya te lo dire...pero primero lo primero: no quieres saber que planeta es el que orbitamos?"

Duo: "Por que querria saberlo? Es la Tierra."

Hijikata: "Te equivocas."

Duo: "Eh? Ah bueno...puede que estemos en Europa, la luna de Jupiter, no?...pero fue recien colonizada creo..."

Hijikata: "Error."

Duo: "Que?! En donde estamos entonces?!"

Hijikata: "Orbitando el Zion, el ultimo planeta de los humanos."

Duo no creia lo que escuchaba...su cerebro se volvio un manojo de nudos...Zion? ultimo planeta? Que paso con la Tierra? Imposible...

Duo: "Pero...no se ha descubierto ningun planeta con el nombre de Zion..."

Hijikata: "Ah si? Dime...En que año estamos?"

Duo: "En el 197 D.C...espera...no me digas que..."

Hijikata asintio con la cabeza.

Hijikata: "Exacto...2024 D.C."

Duo ya no entendia nada...

Hijikata: "Como tu y Quatre salieron de un agujero de gusano esto confirma la teoria de hacia donde van estos agujeros...son tuneles de tiempo."

Duo: "Uh...y como es que la Tierra..."

Hijikata: "Demasiada gente, demasiada polucion, demasiadas guerras...Victim tuvo muy poco trabajo."

Duo comprendio rapidamente.

Duo: "Este es el ultimo planeta entonces?"

Hijikata: "Bueno...sabemos que una de las naves colonizadoras, la Mesopotamia, descubrio un planeta en una galaxia lejana hace varios siglos...pero nunca mas se volvio a comunicar a la Tierra y luego tampoco a Zion."

Duo: "Ya veo...Oye."

Hijikata: "mh?"

Duo: "Que es este lugar al que todos llaman GOA? Una escuela militar?"

Hijikata: "Si, pero no hay paises en Zion, solo hay colonias espaciales. El GOA es una escuela que entrena a candidatos de pilotos para Diosas. Estas fueron creadas para proteger el Zion."

Duo: "De aquí me surgen muchas preguntas..."

Hijikata: "Dispara."

Duo: "Bien...primero...Si el Zion no tiene paises, como es que tiene una escuela militar?"

Hijikata: "No es para conflictos internos, creamos esta escuela para defendernos de un enemigo externo que quiere destruir el planeta."

Duo: "Un enemigo externo?"

Hijikata: "Si, criaturas alienígenas a las que llamamos Victim. Estos quieren destruir el Zion. Las Diosas los combaten."

Duo: "Ya veo...segunda pregunta: que es una Diosa?"

Hijikata: "Recuerdas haber visto algo antes de desmayarte?"

Duo: "Unos MS (Mobile Suits) enormes, creo que eran 5..."

Hijikata: "Eso son las Diosas Ingrids. Son Mechas muy poderosos, poseen los armamentos mas avanzados y su capacidad de combate es sobresaliente. Cada una de estas tiene un piloto. En GOA entrenamos a candidatos para pilotos para las Diosas y..."

"EJEM..."

Ambos voltearon para ver a la Dra. Clifford.

Dra. Clifford: "Hijikata, si te apetece, despues lo pones al tanto de todo. Ahora dejalo que repose. Ve a ver al otro chico."

Duo: "Yo me siento bien. No necesito descansar."

Dra. Clifford: "Seguro?"

Duo: "Si, ningun problema. Quisiera ir a ver a mi amigo."

Dra. Clifford: "Bueno...si ya te sientes bien, puedes irte."

Duo: "Perfecto, pero...mi ropa?"

Dra Clifford: "Pasa al vestidor, esta alli."

Duo salio corriendo al vestidor y luego de vestirse acompaño a Hijikata a ver a Quatre. Ambos entraron y vieron a Quatre sentado en el borde de la cama charlando con una enfermera de cabello rosa.

Duo: "Quatre!"

Quatre: "Hola Duo! Que bueno que estas bien!" luego volteo hacia la enfermera "Este es Duo, es el otro piloto que llego conmigo." Le dijo a la enfermera.

Duo: "Vaya Quatre...haces migas muy rapidamente...desde cuando eres asi?" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Quatre: "Jeje...bueno..." dijo sonriendo

Hijikata miro a la enfermera.

Hijikata: "Yo me hare cargo de el joven desde ahora. Puedes retirarte."

La enfermera asintio y salio del cuarto.

Quatre: "Asi que logramos salir del agujero de gusano y de ese modo llegamos aquí, no?"

Duo: "Te vas a sorprender de todo lo que paso."

Quatre: "Ya me lo ha contado el sr. Hijkata."

Duo: "Eh?"

Quatre: "Si, desperte hace una hora mas o menos, ya le conto todo?"

Hijikata: "No, todavia falta."

Quatre: "Oh, ya veo...bueno Duo, si te sorprendio lo que sabes hasta ahora entonces preparate para sorprenderte aun mas."

Duo: "Que? Hay mas? Diablos!" dijo sorprendido.

Hijikata: "Aha, vamos, les mostrare algunas de las instalaciones y terminare de ponerte al tanto."

Los 3 salieron y Hijikata siguio contandole a Duo acerca de las diosas y el EX. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos y Hijikata les contaba cosas Duo y Quatre se maravillaban con las instalaciones.

Hijikata: "...Y asi se maneja esta escuela."

Quatre: "Impresionante, una armada unida para detener a alienigenas invasores...En nuestra epoca las unicas batallas que se sucedian eran entre humanos."

Hijikata: "Digamos que la humanidad aprendio algo en estos años."

Duo: "Oye Hijikata, nos dijiste que el manejo de una diosa o Pro-ing esta hecho de a pares no? Como se compone el dueto?"

Hijikata: "Si, un piloto y una tecnica. Todos tienen entre 15 y 18 años de edad."

Duo: "Oh...y por cuanto tiempo estan juntos?"

Hijikata: "Hasta que terminen el servicio. Trabajan juntos en todo."

Duo: "Vaya, que interesante.Vaya...un paraiso para conocer chicas...ya me agrada este lugar y hay forma de que nosotros tengamos una tecnica?"

Hijikata: "Veremos como podemos hacer."

Quatre: "Oh no...Duo no te pongas pesado eh?"

Duo: "T-tu no eentiendes!! Lo-lo digo para poder acoplarnos mejor a este lugar!!"

Quatre: Esa no te la crees ni si quiera tú...

Hijikata: Hum...sera una leyenda, pero igual me hace acordar vagamente a Rioroute...espero que su pareja sepa tenerlo bajo control...

Del otro lado del pasillo venian Zero Enna y Clay Cliff Fortran, dos candidatos a pilotos.

Clay: "Escuchaste el rumor Zero?"

Zero: "Cual?"

Clay: "No te enteras de nada? Escuche que hay 2 pilotos nuevos en GOA."

Zero: "2 pilotos? Y que tiene eso?...aunque...paso algo con los otros?"

Clay: "No seas bobo! Estos dos pilotos no son reclutas, vienen del pasado!"

Zero: "Del pasado?"

Clay: "Exacto, vinieron del agujero de gusano y según escuche, tienen una especie de robots un poco mas pequeños que el Pro-ing."

Zero: "Clay...aquí corren rumores de todo tipo...no hay forma de que gente comun pase un agujero de gusano...Ademas eres el unico que conoce el rumor..."

Clay: "No estoy seguro, investigare mas de esto...Pilotos del pasado...esto es muy interesante..."

Zero: "Mira...hasta no ver no creer si? No creo que alguien del pasado llegue aquí..."

Del otro lado del pasillo...

Duo: "Vaya! Me habia olvidado! Que paso con nuestros gundams?"

Hijikata: "Los gundams estan en los hangares con las diosas, estaban un tanto dañados, asi que nos tomamos la libertad de repararlos..."

Quatre: "En serio? No era necesario sr. Hijikata, somos buenos mecanicos. Hemos mantenido a nuestros gundams desde hace mucho."

Hijikata: "El punto es que no solo los reparamos...los hemos mejorado."

Duo: "Eh? Como es eso?"

Hijikata: "Reemplazamos los sistemas de comando, propulsion y navegacion por unos un poco mas actuales y le agregamos algunas armas nuevas. Pero no se preocupen, practicamente no van a notar los cambios."

Duo: "Vaya! Mejoras futuristas! escuchaste eso Quatre?"

Quatre: "Si, a Demian le hubieran encantado."

Duo: "Oiga Hijikata! Digame, hay algo que podamos hacer para devolverles el favor?"

Hijikata: "Bueno...en realidad no ibamos a pedirles nada a cambio..."

Duo: "Ya se! Los ayudaremos a combatir a la basura invasora alienigena! Que tal? Quatre, tu estas de acuerdo no? Esto no es una guerra entre humanos, es para que sobreviva la especie."

Quatre: "Es verdad, no sera igual a lo que estamos acostumbrados...por mi no hay ningun problema"

Duo: "Y? Que dice?"

Hijikata: "Seguro! Es un honor que quieran ayudarnos!"

Quatre: "Por que?"

Hijikata: "Los 5 gundams y sus pilotos son una leyenda y un ejemplo a seguir entre los instructores, dentro de los que me incluyo, pilotos y jefes de GOA."

Quatre: "Vaya...pero...por que?"

Hijikata: "Todos sus esfuerzos acarrearon una paz duradera entre las colonias y la Tierra. Se los considera como los mas grandes mensajeros de la paz de la humanidad."

Quatre: Que bueno es saber que nuestros esfuerzos sirvieron de algo...

Hijikata: "De casualidad antes se refirieron a Demian Wielant?"

Quatre: "Si, por que?"

Hijikata: "El es el genio que sento las bases del proyecto de colonizacion lejana y las diosas ademas de muchos otros proyectos importantes! Es una inspiracion para todos los cientificos de la humanidad!"

Duo: "Vaya...asi que el sera grande..."

Hijikata: "Y alguien muy grande...Bueno, ahora iremos al hangar asi ven con sus propios ojos las mejoras de los gundams, ademas les asignaremos una tecnica a cada uno."

En otra sala en GOA, una sala donde hay 5 esculturas de las diosas hechas en oro, un hombre de unos 48 años de cabello marron observa las estatuas pensativo, es uno de los autores del proyecto GOA y su nombre es Crow Revord. Una chica bella y joven de cabello verde se le acerca.

Chica: "Me buscabas?"

Revord: "Si Teela. Queria preguntarte algo...tu conoces la leyenda de los Angeles de Acero, no?"

Teela: "Parcialmente."

Revord: "Dejame contartela...En el principio del universo solo existia la nada. Luego nacieron dos entes: Neve Ziel y Zilmaea. hubo una guerra entre Zilmaea, diosa de la destruccion y el caos, y Neve Ziel, dios de la creacion y el orden. La batalla duro un millon de años pero finalmente Neve Ziel vencio a Zilmaea...luego de vencerla, Zilmaea accedio a ayudar a crear el mundo y acepto la condicion de seguir existiendo parcialmente a cambio de que le permitiera a Neve Ziel tener su desendencia con ella. Neve Ziel estaba malherido por las heridas de guerra, pero con sus ultimos esfuerzos engendro junto a Zilmaea a 5 hijas, de las cuales las Ingrids llevan sus nombres, que nacieron adultas.

Zilmaea murio inmediatamente despues de dar a luz a sus hijas, pero antes de morir, prometio que los entes que ella habia creado llegarian un dia para vengarse de las diosas, y que el mas poderoso de ellos llegara en un año lejano en el futuro.

Las 5 fueron al lecho de su padre, quien yacia malherido, para pedirle ayuda.

"Padre! Padre! madre, quien aun te resiente, ha proclamado su venganza sobre nosotras por haber causado su muerte. Tememos no poder dar abasto con sus huestes, ya que ella prometio que su ente mas poderoso llegara sin precedentes y sera el destructor de toda existencia. Te imploramos que nos auxilies!"

Neve Ziel tomo un gran pedazo de acero y moldeo entonces 5 angeles a los cuales. Cada uno con un arma diferente. Este luego le dijo a sus hijas:

"Hijas mias, he aquí que les entrego 5 guardianes, uno para cada una de ustedes. Estos las protegeran de las huestes de su madre.

A ti, Errn Laties, te entregare a Ingis, el angel de la espada y el escudo.

Eeva Leena, seras la dueña de Cudma, el angel de los arcos.

Para Luhma Klein sera Segma, el angel de las espadas gemelas.

A mi Agui Keameia le entrego a Sael, el angel de la guadaña.

Por ultimo a ti, Tellia Kallisto, te dare a Lekian, el angel de la lanza.

Estos son mis regalos para ustedes. No obstante, estos tienen voluntad propia, por lo que he de confinarlos hasta que llegue el momento preciso. Llegaran a ustedes un año antes de la batalla."

Tras confinar a los angeles, Neve Ziel murio y se convirtio en un ser incorporeo. Desde entonces los angeles permanecieron confinados en otro tiempo.

Hace poco han aparecido cinco esculturas pequeñas a los costados de las diosas, dos de ellas se han vuelto doradas. Las de Sael y Segma."

Teela: "Que es lo que tiene que ver esa leyenda con nosotros?"

Revord: "Sabes de los dos mechas que llegaron a GOA no?"

Teela: "Si. Quiere decir que la profecia se esta cumpliendo."

Revord: "Exacto, eso significa que Victim llegara en un año con su maximo poder, hay que comenzar a prepararse para entonces."

Teela: "Si."

Entre tanto, en el hangar de las diosas:

Philpheira se encontraba arreglando unos detalles del Deathscythe en la computadora, Tune se acerco a hablar con ella.

Tune: "Hola Phil, como estas?"

Phil: "Bien, estoy arreglando unos detalles en este mecha...es una maquinaria muy antigua...es muy dificil hacerle mantenimiento. Tu y Leena estaban arreglando el otro mecha, no?"

Tune: "Si, lo encontramos muy complicado, pero pudimos mejorarlo. Aun asi me extraña encontrar ese tipo de maquinas en esta epoca."

Phil: "Es verdad, es extraño...Oye Tune, sabes que dos chicos piloteaban estos mechas no?"

Tune: "Si, pero no pudimos llegar a verlos, los llevaron a enfermeria muy rapido."

Phil: "Tienes razon...me pregunto que habra pasado con ellos?"

En ese momento sono una voz en el parlante.

"Tecnicas Philpheira Deed y Tune Youg, se solicita su presencia en el cuarto de mando inmediatamente."

Phil: "Solo nosotras dos? Que querran?..."

Tune: "Los superiores siempre estan envueltos en misterio." Dijo sonriendo.

Phil: "Es verdad, vamos."

Entre tanto en el cuarto de mando.

Hijikata estaba con Duo y Quatre conversando acerca de las diosas.

Duo: "Entonces solo los hombres pueden ser piloto?"

Hijikata: "Exacto, eso es porque la energia EX se encuentra solo en los hombres."

Quatre: "Que ventajas da el EX?"

Hijikata: "Mejora de reflejos, memoria y otros parametros instantaneos, asi como una mayor sincronizacion con la ingrid o con un pro-ing."

Quatre: "Vaya, que interesante."

Duo: Hum...EX...podria ser eso?

En ese momento entraron por la puerta dos chicas. Una vestia unas botas altas rojas y blancas, una especie de short-calza una remera de manga larga roja y sobre ella una chaqueta blanca, tenia guantes rojos sin la parte de los dedos. tenia ojos verdes y el cabello corto color cafe con una pequeña cola de caballo atrás atada por un gran liston amarillo.

La otra vestia unas botas muy cortas, un pantalon rosa y una chaqueta rosa palido con cuello azul, tenia ojos azules y cabello celeste.

Hijikata: "Ah, al fin llegaron. Duo, Quatre, acerquense."

Los chicos se pararon frente a las chicas. Hijikata se paro al en el espacio entre medio, pero del lado de afuera.

Hijikata: "Les presento a las dos tecnicas que seran sus parejas, Philpheria Deed y Tune Youg. Ellos dos son Duo Maxwell y Quatre Winner, se encargaran del mantenimiento de sus gundams. Espero que se lleven bien entre ustedes."

Tune sonrio a Quatre. Pero se estremecio por dentro.

Tune: "Es...es igual a mi querido Ernest... Hola, soy Tune Youg, te ayudare en lo que pueda para que puedas tener tu mecha al 100! Espero que nos llevemos bien."

Para sorpresa de Tune, Quatre sonrio y su parecido con Ernest aumento.

Quatre: "Mucho gusto Tune, mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, piloto del gundam Sandrock Custom. Espero que hagamos un gran equipo."

Por el otro lado estaban Duo y Phil.

Phil se esforzo y puso una sonrisa aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saludar a su nuevo compañero.

Phil: "Es un piloto de gundam?! Uno de los legendarios?! H-hola, mi nombre es Philpheria Deed, e-espero que seamos un buen equipo."

Por el contrario, Duo estaba asombrado con la chica.

Duo "Wow! Es bellisima Hola linda, soy Duo Maxwell, piloto del gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom. Encantado de conocerte."

Diciendo esto tomo su mano y la beso cortesmente. Phil se sonrojo mucho y por reflejo inintencional le dio una bofetada a Duo ante la mirada atonita de todos. Cuando Phil se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho se sobresalto y fue a ver a Duo.

Phil: "Oh no! Duo! Duo! Estas bien?"

Duo: "Que chica con carácter... uh...veo estrellas..."

Phil: "Soy una tonta! Me asignan a uno de los legendarios como mi pareja y lo primero que hago es darle un bofetazo! lo siento...uh..."

Duo se levanto al instante.

Duo: "Era broma! No te preocupes, estoy bien. Vaya...que golpe...hace mucho que no me daban una bofetada asi..."

Phil se sorprendio con la conducta de Duo. Un legendario comportandose asi?

Quatre se acerco a Phil.

Quatre: "No te preocupes, Duo es muy bromista. No tomes tan a pecho todo lo que hace."

Phil no lo podia creer...lo que faltaba...otro Rioroute!...como seria su vida ahora que son 2?

Año 197 D.C:

Habian pasado 8 dias desde la partida de los otros dos pilotos por el agujero de gusano. Se habia resuelto que los otros pilotos irian a rescatarlos.

En la Tierra, Heero, Trowa y Shang se encontraban en el laboratorio de Demian, esperandolo. Demian se dirigio hacia ellos con un dispositivo en la mano.

Demian: "Aquí esta el distorsionador de tiempo-espacio que necesitan para abrir de nuevo el agujero, es muy inestable, por lo que el agujero se abrira por un minuto y luego se cerrara, sus gundams estan siendo recubiertos con la armadura de Gundanium necesaria para traspasar el agujero. Tomara unos dias mas hasta que se terminen las 3."

Shang: "No podemos ir asi como estamos?"

Demian: "Si, si quieres terminar como un manojo de moleculas dispersas en un agujero de gusano."

Shang hizo silencio.

Trowa: "Cuando estaran listos?"

Demian: "Y...falta el periodo de prueba, asi que todo serian unos...18 dias como menos."

Heero: "Entendido, en 18 dias estaremos aquí."

Año 2024 D.C:

Phil mostraba a Duo todas las instalaciones. Este la seguia escuchando con parcial atencion. Cada tanto Phil tenia que llamarle la atencion para que prestara atencion de nuevo.

Phil: "Y este es el gimnasio, es de uso obligatorio para el personal de GOA. Asi los pilotos y los candidatos se ejercitan para estar en buena condicion."

Duo: "Aha..."

Caminaron un poco mas y encontraron la cafeteria.

Phil: "Bueno, esto es la cafeteria, hay dos comidas al dia, ni mas ni menos."

Duo: "Uh? Los controlan tanto?"

Phil: "Y...es una escuela militar, asi funciona con los candidatos. Aunque con los pilotos son reglas con la comida son mas flexibles. Especialmente por Rio."

Duo: "Rio?"

Phil: "Oh, disculpa, no te habia contado, soy la tecnica de la ingrid Agui Keameia, cuyo piloto es Rioroute Vilgyna. El es mi compañero."

Duo: "Ah, y porque dijiste que con el son mas flexibles?"

Phil: "Es que el se la pasa despreocupado y en lo unico que piensa en su ratos libres es en la proxima comida o en chicas. Practicamente vivo regañandolo para que sea un buen piloto. Pero es un poco cabeza dura..."

Duo: "Um...debe ser duro...Oye Philpheria, puedo preguntarte algo?"

Phil: "Llamame Phil, me gusta mas asi. Que quieres saber?"

Duo: "Ok Phil, donde es la habitacion? Quisiera saber como se ve."

Phil: "Claro, sigueme."

Duo camino con Phil por algunos pasillos hasta que encontro una puerta. Alli Phil se detuvo.

Phil: "Bueno, el profesor me dijo que te diera este cuarto. Pasa."

Duo entro en la habitacion, tenia una cama bien amplia y un baño. El techo mostraba un panorama de anochecer.

Duo: "El techo es asi?"

Phil: "No, cambia todo el tiempo, emula como se veria un dia y va cambiando todo el tiempo."

Duo: "Vaya, esto es radical."

Duo se desplomo sobre la cama.

Phil: "Bueno, me voy para que puedas descansar. Nos vemos mañana."

Duo: "Espera! Quedate un rato, porfa."

Phil: "Que pasa?"

Duo: "Vamos a ser un equipo no? Creo que debreiamos conocernos mejor, quieres conversar un rato?"

Phil: "Lo siento, hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, conversaremos mañana. Buenas noches."

Duo: "Oh, de acuerdo...buenas noches."

Phil salio y se dirigio al hangar de las diosas, cuando abrio la puerta del asensor sintio una mano que la tomaba del hombro.

"Te acompaño?"

Phil voltio a ver a Rioroute que le sonreia.

Phil: "Claro Rio."

Ambos bajaron al hangar y Phil se puso a trabajar mientras Rio la observaba.

Rio: "Philpheira, no te vi en todo el dia, donde estuviste?"

Phil: "Recibiendo a un nuevo compañero, ahora somos un trio Rio, sabes?" dijo sin dejar de escribir en el teclado.

Rio: "Un trio? Como es eso?"

Phil: "Me han puesto a cargo de uno de los mechas que llegaron hace poco, del negro para ser exacto."

Rio: "Ah si? Este mecha me recuerda a algo...pero no recuerdo a que..."

Phil: "Te suena la palabra gundam?"

Rio se sobresalto.

Rio: "Qu...gundam?! los mechas de los pilotos legendarios?!"

Phil: "Exacto."

Rio: "Pero...ellos vivieron hace mas o menos 2000 años no? No me digas que en el agujero..."

Phil: "Si, son ellos dos."

Rio: "Vaya...esto si que es interesante."

Phil: "Si, es cierto."

Rio: "Entonces ahora debes encargarte de los 2?"

Phil: "Si, por suerte el chequeo del Deathscythe ya lo hice, asi que solo me queda revisar a Agui Keameia."

Rio: "Ok. Oye Phil, no cenaste nada, no?"

Phil: "Oh no! es que el trabajo me abarco toda la hora de la cena..."

Rio: "No te preocupes, pude conseguir tu racion con las cosas que mas te gustan, la deje en tu cuarto porque no sabia cuando volverias. Si quieres despues te acompaño."

Phil: "En serio? gracias por todo Rio!"

Rio: "No hay de que." dijo sonriendo. "Pero a cambio vas a hacer tu la cena de mañana, si?"

Phil: "Ok, te preparare la cena como a ti te gusta."

Rio: "YES!!! Ok, es una promesa eh?"

Continuara….

Notas del autor: Que tal? ahi tienen el segundo capitulo. Dejen sus reviews y diganme que les prece plz! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Ja ne! o

ReTsU-SaMa


End file.
